Nightmares
by Oswyn
Summary: Jason comes home from a patrol to hear a scream. What's going on? Is his girlfriend Rose okay? And will he find out something new about her? Read to find out. Jason Todd/Rose Wilson. Rated T for minor suggestive themes (probably could've gone with K , but wanted to be on the safe side). Read & Review. First time writing this ship, so hopefully I got the characters right.


After a night of patrol, all Jason wanted to do was go back home and curl up with Rose, who he had forced to stay home after learning she was pulling twelve hour workout shifts in addition to the patrols they did together and her job down at the bar. How she did all that was beyond him. Either way, he wanted her to sleep, and after their horrible argument over it the previous night, he still couldn't see why she wouldn't want to sleep.

That was until he made it home. At first, everything seemed normal. Their cigarettes were by the ashtray, their booze was on the cabinet, and their weapons sitting, well, everywhere. With a weary smile, Jason went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, strangely enjoying the tranquility of the pre-dawn atmosphere. Until the screaming started.

As soon as he heard it, he dropped his cup in surprise, sending shards of glass and water everywhere. He'd only heard that scream once before, and it had scared him as much then as it did now. On instinct, he grabbed his gun and run to the source of the scream, which turned out to be coming from the room he and Rose shared.

Expecting her to be under attack, Jason kicked the door down and aimed his gun. However, all he could see was the glow from her white hair reflecting the light from the hall. Relieved but still suspicious, he flipped on the bedroom light and made his way towards Rose, expecting her to either bitch about how early it was or throw something at him. But once again, he was in for a surprise.

His girlfriend was asleep, her eye patch off and on the nightstand. He flinched involuntarily as he caught a glimpse of the scar going down her left eyelid. The only thing he could think of when he saw it was all the horrible things he'd love doing to her father in revenge. But it wasn't her missing eye that worried him. She was clammy and pale, with dark circles outlining her eye and eye socket. She was tossing and turning, crying out in a language Jason only vaguely remembered her calling Khmer. He couldn't understand any of it, but from the tone alone he could tell she was in distress. After contemplating for a minute, the only question that came to mind was:

_Could...could his hardheaded and stubborn girlfriend be having a nightmare?_

Thinking quickly, he tried remembering everything Bruce...umm...Bat Bastard...had done when Jason had suffered nightmares. For starters, he moved everything breakable out of the way in case she flailed out. He didn't want her hurting herself. Next, he dimmed the lights so they wouldn't stun her when she awoke. Finally, he disentangled their blankets from her limbs as best as he could.  
With all of this accomplished, he sat himself on the edge of their bed with his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. Gently, he started talking.

"Rose, wake up. C'mon now." He ordered as he moved one hand to her cheek and gently patted it to stimulate a response. But the nightmare had a strong grip on her, so it took him awhile. When he finally got a response, he was nearly thrown off the bed by the force caused by her jolting upward. She was still confused and hazy from sleep, so Jason forced himself to stay calm while speaking slowly and soothingly, as though she were a small child. After several grueling minutes, she was finally coherent enough to speak.

"J-Jason?" She stammered as she rubbed her eye.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He joked as he slung an arm around her shoulders. When her frown deepened, Jason realized he'd have to be gentler to the rough girl who held his heart at sword point. So he pulled her into as soft an embrace as he could muster, and was, once again, surprised when she returned it weakly.

"It was terrible." She mumbled as she buried her face in his collarbone.

"I know babe." He replied as he tilted her face up to capture her lips with his. "But it's over now. You're safe." He then moved his lips to graze along her neck, smirking at the shiver he feels from her.

"It's never over."

"It is for now." Jason asserted as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "So c'mon. We'll go shower together, I'll cook us a big breakfast, and we'll go spend the day together as Rose and Jason." He said as he grabbed two clean towels from a basket on the chair and took them to the bathroom with himself and Rose.

"Keep me safe?" Rose asked drowsily as she continued trying to wake up more.

"Always and forever babe. As long as you don't kill me first."


End file.
